


Fairytale like Love

by somerandompan



Series: Honey [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangs, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Cigarettes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Heavy Angst, Honeymoons, Hyunjin is protective, M/M, Married Life, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Swearing, Tattoos, Texting, a little plot, as a treat, theyre still in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: Third and Final part of “Leather Jackets and Freckled Cheeks”.Hyunjin and Felix had been dating since college, so when they finally got married Felix was nothing but excited for their future!Except for the fact there’s so many things in Hyunjin’s life that keeps getting in their way and they’re both going to have to deal with it together.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Choi Soobin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Honey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609651
Comments: 31
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

“Does anyone here even speak Korean?” Hyunjin asked once the plane had landed. 

“Relax,” Felix said, “I took French in high school.”

“We’re going to get lost.”

Felix rolled his eyes at him. Of course they weren’t going to get lost. High school language classes included geography, Felix knew where he was going. Maybe. He did not, but he knew where he wanted to go!

“I miss Kkami,” Hyunjin complained. 

“I know, honey,” Felix said, pulling his bag from the compartment, “I miss him too.”

Hyunjin sighed again. He tried to convince Felix they should bring Kkami, declaring that since he’s family he deserves to come, but Felix was adamant about it only being them and next time they’ll bring Kkami. 

“The great part about Europe,” Felix said, taking Hyunjin’s hand as they got off the plane, “Is if we get bored of France we can go anywhere else! Like Germany!”

“I don’t wanna go to Germany.”

  
  
  


“Woah!” Felix exclaimed once he stepped inside the hotel room, “This room is huge! Are your parents really paying for it?”

Hyunjin nodded, “Yep, they said it was the least they could do and to consider it a wedding gift.”

Felix smiled. He liked Hyunjin’s parents, granted the first time he spoke to them was at the after party at his wedding, but they were both nice. Hyunjin’s mom scared the shit out of him, but his dad seemed a lot more calm. 

“Look!” Felix pointed to the old-style window, pushing the sheer curtains and opening the window up, “You can see the eiffel tower.”

Hyunjin walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist from behind and kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s pretty,” Hyunjin said. 

Felix hummed in agreement, “Where should we go first?”

Hyunjin didn’t answer him, just continued to kiss Felix. Felix finally turned his head to meet Hyunjin’s meeting him halfway for a kiss. Felix squealed in shock when Hyunjin picked him up bridal-style, his arms immediately going around the older’s shoulders for support. 

“Put me down!” Felix said, laughter clear in his voice. 

Hyunjin chuckled, spinning them around a few times before falling back onto the bed, smiling up at his husband and leaving a small kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“First,” Hyunjin said, “I think we should take a nap. I’m exhausted.”

“You’re just old,” Felix said.

“Well, you’re short.”

“Well guess what?” Felix said, “I love you.”

“Forever?” Hyunjin asked. 

“And a day more.”

  
  
  


In the end Hyunjin won. They were both exhausted from the plane ride and it wasn’t so late into the day when they had landed, so they didn’t see any problem with sleeping for a few hours. 

Except for the fact that when they woke up they had been asleep for almost fourteen hours. It was nine at night by the time Felix woke up, Hyunjin was still asleep. 

Hyunjin’s hair was a mess and the blanket was barely covering them, having been kicked off by one of them during their sleep. 

He quietly crawled off the bed, making his way to the window as quiet as a mouse. He pushed the curtain back, closing the window and attaching the latch to lock it. 

The city was a much different type of bright at night then Seoul was. The lights came from streetlights and homes instead of billboards. It seemed quieter than Seoul was to him. He continued to stare out of the window, examining everything he could; the tower, streets, buildings, what shops looked open and what seemed closed. 

He closed the curtain, knowing that it won’t block out any of the sunlight in the morning with the thin material and was about to go wake up Hyunjin to see if he wanted to get dinner when his husband jolted awake, quickly sitting up in the bed. 

“Lixie? Baby?” He called in a panic. Another nightmare Felix guessed. 

“I’m here,” Felix reassured him, quickly making his way to the bed and climbing over Hyunjin. 

He let out a deep exhale, “Sorry,” He apologized, “Just a nightmare.”

Felix kissed his forehead, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” He told the younger man, “It’s just a stupid dream.”

Felix frowned at him, ignoring the relief evident in Hyunjin’s eyes. 

“How about something to eat?”

“That sounds good,” Hyunjin said, reaching to turn on a lamp, “Room service?”

  
  
  


The next day they decided to go to see all of what they wanted to, waiting most of the day to just get into the Louvre (and even longer just to see the stupid Mona Lisa as Hyunjin called it), seeing the Tuileries Garden at the same time, then seeing the Arc de Triomphe. That had cleared out a majority of the day, so they stopped at a small restaurant to eat something before it got too late. 

Felix wasn’t sure if it was the fact of being in an unfamiliar country, but Hyunjin’s hand almost never left the younger’s waist. 

Once the sun had gone down the newlyweds found themselves enjoying the cold air in a park, Hyunjin’s arm still on a protective hold around Felix’s waist. 

“This would’ve been a nice spot to propose,” Hyunjin eventually said. 

Felix hummed, “I think the spot you chose was perfect,” He said, kissing Hyunjin on the cheek. 

“Where should we go tomorrow?” Hyunjin asked, a fond smile on his face. 

“Italy.”

“No.”

“Where do  _ you _ want to go then?” Felix asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Hyunjin stared at the ground, kicking the blades of grass under his foot before he looked back up at Felix with an expression of pure determination. He was worried Hyunjin was going to say he wanted to go home. 

“Disneyland.”

Felix blinked at him, “A-Are you serious?”

Hyunjin nodded enthusiastically. Even though he was married to the man, Felix never thought he would ever hear Hyunjin say he wanted to go to Disneyland.

“Or the Catacombs!” He immediately said afterwards. 

“We are not going to the Catacombs,” Felix said, knowing full well that Hyunjin knew the younger’s words were final. 

“What about that one garden?” Hyunjin suggested.

“We already went to Tuileries.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin kicked his foot again, “What about that castle? Where the dude lived.”

“You really did not pay attention in world history did you?” Felix asked with a fond smile. 

Hyunjin shook his head. They both knew history was his least favorite subject from school while history happened to be Felix’s favorite and his major in college, dual majoring both history and art history. 

“That  _ palace _ ,” He corrected, “Is the Palace of Versailles, home to Louis XIV, and not open on Mondays, Sweetie.”

Hyunjin groaned in annoyance, “I’ll just buy the palace of...whatever and then we can live in it.”

“And how are you going to buy it?”

Hyunjin looked around the park, “Who do you think is rich enough that I can hold for ransom?”

Felix laughed, quickly stopping when Hyunjin continued to look around the park, “We are not kidnapping someone!” He said, hitting Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“I am either buying you a fucking palace or we are going to Disneyland.”

“I  _ never _ said I was against Disneyland.”

“Wait!” Hyunjin suddenly exclaimed, “I want to see a guillotine.”

Felix shook his head, not sure if his husband was joking or not, “Why can’t you just want to see the Eiffel Tower like a normal person?”

“Guillotine!”

“I don’t think we are going to see any guillotines,” Felix told him, lacing their fingers together as he stood from the bench, “Let’s just go to Disneyland tomorrow.”

Hyunjin smiled at him, standing from the bench and leaving a long kiss on the shorter’s lips before he lead the way back to their hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately for them, they decided to go to Disneyland on a Monday, so the park wasn’t crowded as school and work were in session. 

Hyunjin reminded Felix of a little kid the entire day. As soon as they entered the park, he immediately grabbed Felix’s hand, grabbed a map, and struggled to figure out where anything was so he threw away the map and went where he wanted to. 

The  _ first _ thing Hyunjin did, was of course to go across the entire park to find one specific ride, Star Wars Hyperspace Mountain. Felix didn’t even know the man  _ liked  _ Star Wars- and they were fucking married! 

Felix chose the next ride, knowing exactly where and what he wanted as he had seen it on the map before Hyunjin threw it away; Ratatouille: The Adventure. 

It was back and forth like that the entire day, Hyunjin choosing one ride then Felix choosing the next (He refused to get in the teacups though). They stopped at many good picture taking spots, even took some on the calmer rides. 

Finally, at the end of the day, bags in hand from finding nicknacks and gifts for their friends from the gift shops, they said goodbye to the park and headed back to the hotel. 

  
  
  


“That was great!” Hyunjin said, playing with the lightsaber they spent way too much money on. 

Felix smiled, kissing Hyunjin’s cheek, “It was fun.”

Suddenly, Hyunjin jumped onto the bed, pointing his lightsaber at Felix, “I have the high ground, Anakin.”

Felix rolled his eyes, smile plastered on his face, “You  _ know _ I don’t know what that means.”

Hyunjin flopped backwards onto the bed, “I can’t believe you’ve never seen Star Wars.”

“I can’t believe you  _ have  _ seen Star Wars!” Felix said. “I knew you were a dork, but I didn’t know you were  _ this _ much of a dork.”

“I’m going to divorce you,” He told him.

“Hey!” Felix shoved his arm, “We agreed I was going to be the one to divorce you!”

“ _ No _ ,” Hyunjin said, “We agreed Jeongin was going to give us the papers.”

“True.”

Hyunjin hit Felix on the head with his lightsaber, making a  _ bonk _ noise as it hit him. 

“You’re a dork,” Felix said, taking the toy away from him and tossing it onto the couch on the other side of the room. 

“I’m your dork though.”

Felix leaned down to give Hyunjin a kiss, “Yes you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is like 5 words but frickin whatever


	3. Chapter 3

Felix happily flopped down onto their couch, Kkami jumping and barking in excitement about seeing the two again. They hadn’t even been able to come home immediately after landing in Korea because Hyunjin insisted that they pick up Kkami from his parent’s house. 

But they were home now and Felix was happily making himself comfortable on the couch while Hyunjin cooed over his beloved Kkami.

“The fact I have work tomorrow is so ugly,” Felix whined.

“Ha,” Hyunjin teased, “I don’t work weekends.”

“Good luck spending the weekend by yourself then.”

Hyunjin pouted, “How much to get into the museum?”

“For you? Twenty million.” 

“I’ll do it.”

Felix chuckled before yawning. He wasn’t sure how sleeping on a plane would still have him ending up being so exhausted. 

“Hey,” Hyunjin said. For a moment Felix thought he was talking to Kkami, “I love you.”

Felix smiled sleepily, “I love you too.”

He heard Hyunjin stand from where he was seated on the floor, Kkami’s nails hitting the hardwood floor in excitement. He picked Felix up from the couch and carried him bridal-style to their bedroom. Felix was already in his pajamas, he preferred wearing something comfortable and warm on plane rides, but Hyunjin was not. He wore his usual attire on the plane, only taking his jacket off to give to Felix as a blanket.

He was changing into his own pajamas. Felix took the time to look at the tattoos on his back, he never had really seen any of them clearly before.

The largest was a scorpion on a rose flower, it took up most of the space on his back and it didn’t take a genius to know why he had that tattoo; his gang. 

They hadn’t contacted Hyunjin for a long time, Felix noticed. He hoped they didn’t for a while. 

The rest of his tattoos were a lot smaller and probably didn’t have as much meaning as the scorpion did. 

“What?” Hyunjin asked while pulling his shirt over his head. 

Felix hummed, “Nothing.”

His husband crawled onto the bed. Pulling the blanket out from under Felix, he put it over the both of them. 

“This bed is a lot more uncomfortable than I remember,” Felix commented in mock complaint. 

Hyunjin sighed and pulled Felix to lay on top of his chest so they could cuddle while napping. Felix smiled, content with the outcome.

  
  
  


When Felix woke up, Hyunjin wasn’t there. Kkami was sleeping at the end of the bed, but the right side of the bed was cold. 

He looked around the room in confusion. Hyunjin would always stay in bed until Felix woke up unless he had work, but they were still taking vacation days. 

Hyunjin’s phone wasn’t on his side of the bed either. 

**Felix**

are you home?

**Hyunjin**

no

im not

im so sorry sweetie but I got called by my gang and ill be gone for a while

**Felix**

why?

**Hyunjin**

I cant tell you that

**Felix**

how long will you be gone?

**Hyunjin**

I dont know

not long

ill be back before you know it!

I love you

**Felix**

I love you too

  
  


Well, there was to hoping his gang didn’t contact him for a while. At least they waited until their honeymoon was over. 

Felix sighed in disappointment. 

It was a lot easier to deal with this when they were in college. It wasn’t fun, but it was more bearable. Now, they were married and lived together full time instead of just over the summer when Felix needed a place to stay. Which means Felix was going to be alone in their apartment for who knows how long. 

Hyunjin had never been gone more than a week and he hoped that would be the case with this too. 

Felix got to work unpacking their luggage. 

  
  
  


He was wrong. Hyunjin was gone for more than a week. A week went by, then another, then in the middle of the third week in the middle of the night, Hyunjin came back. 

He was tired and bruised and he wouldn’t let Felix speak. He just held onto his lover as tightly as he could (Felix swore he could feel tears).

“Jinnie?” Felix prompted in a quiet voice, “What happened?”

Hyunjin’s grip on Felix only tightened and he shushed the younger as if he was the one who needed comforting. 

They spent the rest of the night on the couch, Hyunjin holding onto Felix as if he was afraid the smaller was going to disappear if he let go. 

Felix was able to fall asleep where they were, but he knew Hyunjin was awake all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip to hyunjin but im different cus I eat my vegetables


	4. Chapter 4

“Something happened to him,” Felix told Jisung, “He’s more cautious now. Protective.”

Jisung had just recently gotten a job in the science building of the museum Felix worked at. It was fun being able to work with each other, even if they only saw each other during their breaks. 

Jisung shrugged, “He hasn’t said anything to me.”

“Could you ask him?” Felix begged, “Everytime I ask what happened he changes the subject.”

“Maybe something happened and he doesn’t want to tell you because he’s worried,” Jisung suggested, “He just got back from one of those trips right?”

Felix nodded with a sighed, “Maybe.”

“This was sudden right?” Jisung asked, “Him being protective of you?”

Felix thought for a moment, “No…” He eventually said, “When we were in Paris he woke up and immediately looked for me to make sure I was okay. I wasn’t in bed, so he started to get worried, but he said it was just a bad nightmare.”

“I’d ask Chan about it,” Jisung suggested, “I’ll still ask Hyunjin about it for you though.”

Felix offered him a small smile, “Thank you.”

  
  
  


**Jisung**

he didnt tell me anything and just told me to stay out of it |^=

**Felix**

)=

thanks sungie

**Jisung**

❤️

pretty sure I made him mad tho so rip

**Felix**

sigh

are you still with that one girl?

**Jisung**

yijae?

nah

**Felix**

damn

what happened??

**Jisung**

she was lowkey annoying and highkey crazy

**Felix**

are you just saying that cus youre the guy and broke up with her?

**Jisung**

nO

**Felix**

I know how ur het minds work

**Jisung**

omg

no

I swear she would get so mad at me for such small stuff

I text minho?

“who tf is that? why are you texting them? dont fucking text them”

like jfc its not cute stop

**Felix**

sounds gross

**Jisung**

yeah 

then shed ask to see my phone and would get upset when I said I was going to work cus she thought I was cheating??

No Ma'am I Need To Pay My Bills And Eat

What really ticked me off was when I told her chan and min got engaged and she got pissed off that they were getting married before us???

**Felix**

H U H

**Jisung**

DEADASS

**Felix**

THEYVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR LIKE FOUR YEARS-

YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER FOR NOT EVEN A MONTH

**Jisung**

THATS WHAT IM SAYING

LIKE CHILL TF

I HAVENT EVEN MET UR PARENTS

THIS IS NOT 1607

**Felix**

thats when america was settled fun fact

**Jisung**

nerd

**Felix**

)=

**Jisung**

a cute nerd☺️

**Felix**

🥰🥰🥰

I am just a baby

**Jisung**

yeah ur like 7

**Felix**

I am Literally a day younger than you

**Jisung**

Child

  
  


**Han Jisung Hate Group**

**Jisung**

is felix a child

**Chan**

yeah

**Woojin**

yes

**Minho**

sometimes

**Changbin**

most of the time

**Jeongin**

im baby

**Seungmin**

yes you are innie

**Felix**

I am a Grown and Married Man

if I could I would leave this group chat

**Minho**

woojin get an iphone challenge

**Woojin**

failed

**Jeongin**

god same

**Chan**

what

**Jeongin**

im gonna purposely fail one of my classes at this point

**Felix**

nO

**Chan**

why???

**Jeongin**

cus kids are mean

being a student teacher is hard

and ive started saying “say by bus” to my friends when we go places

and they even say “bye bus”

**Minho**

you dont even think twice when he does it

one time I tried crossing the road and he held my hand and told me to look both ways

**Jeongin**

thats literally just street safety

**Minho**

you would Not care if I got hit by a car

**Jeongin**

TRUE LMAO

**Chan**

wait until After I marry him for something bad to happen to him

insurance money

**Minho**

I AM MARRYING THE RIGHT MAN

**Jeongin**

if you adopt me I can kill you and get even more money

**Woojin**

you wont get anything since youre over 18

**Jeongin**

thats fine (:

**Chan**

this was fun but now im scared

**Felix**

the fact that jeongin offered to kill chan tho

**Jisung**

are you surprised?

this is the same guy who tried to give you divorce documents yesterday

**Jeongin**

ill get him out of there one day. 

  
  


Felix heard the door click and Kkami started to bark in an attempt to scare off who was at the door, but Felix knew full well it was only Hyunjin. 

Felix stood from the couch and stood by the door, arms crossed as Hyunjin entered. 

“You’re acting weird,” Felix wasn’t going to beat around the bush on this. 

“Hello to you too,” Hyunjin said, hanging his jacket up, “What?”

“You’re acting weird,” Felix repeated. 

“Baby, I really don’t want to do this right now,” Hyunjin attempted to reason, “I just got home from work.”

“Well, we just got married and you’re acting weird and I want to know why,” Felix said. He was pretty sure his reason was a lot better and Hyunjin knew that too. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hyunjin said, pushing past the younger, “Did you feed Kkami?”

“Yes-And stop avoiding this you know what I’m talking about,” Felix said, grabbing Hyunjin’s wrist. 

“No, I really don’t.”

“Paris?” Felix tried to wrack through Hyunjin’s mind, “When you got back from whatever the hell you got called for.”

“What about Paris?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Your nightmare,” Felix reminded him, “You’ve had nightmares before and you’ve never acted that way before. Why were you scared when I wasn’t in bed?”

Hyunjin scoffed.

“And when you got back,” Felix continued, “What was all that about?”

“It’s nothing,” Hyunjin told him. 

“ _ Hyunjin _ ,” Felix said in a stern tone, “I’m your husband-we are  _ married _ for fuck’s sake. Your problems are my problems too and we work through them together, so just tell me! Please?” He added in a calmer tone. 

Hyunjin sighed and sat down on their couch, Felix shortly joining him. 

“A little after we got married,” Hyunjin began, “It, of course, slipped into the gang world that the future leader of a big gang got married. You know what that means right?”

Felix shook his head. He didn’t know.

“It means you’re considered a target,” Hyunjin told him.

“But,” Felix was confused, “Wouldn’t people-“

“No,” Hyunjin interrupted, “They won’t leave you alone because we’re married, it’s not like the movies. The same thing happened to my dad when he married my mom.”

Felix nodded his head in slight understanding. 

“I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want it to scare you,” Hyunjin admitted, “I’m already scared enough as it is.”

“Hey,” Felix calmly said, cupping Hyunjin’s cheek with his hand, “I’m not scared. I have you.”

Hyunjin smiled, reaching to kiss the small palm on his cheek.

“I don’t know how lucky I was to be able to find someone as understanding as you,” Hyunjin said. 

Felix remembers when Hyunjin first told him about his affiliation with a dangerous gang. Felix had stupidly thought the older was cheating on him and picked a fight for the truth. Hyunjin had even said that if Felix left right now he wouldn’t blame him. God, that all felt so long ago. 

“I love you,” Felix told him. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly thinking of that one scene from b99 when terry called out holt on being called ray and holt just says “how. dare. you.” and then it cuts scenes


	5. Chapter 5

**Han Jisung Hate Club**

**Minho**

you are

**Jisung**

my

fiiiirrree

**Minho**

the One

**Jisung**

desiIrRRRe

**Minho**

believe

**Chan**

when I say

**Jisung**

when I say

DAMMIT CHANATHAN 

**Chan**

I JUST WANTED TO JOIN IN

IM SORRY

**Minho**

:-|

first thing im doing after marrying this one is getting a divorce

**Jeongin**

you can have the one I got for felix and the other one

**Hyunjin**

the other one,,,

how come you dont want chan and min to get a divorce?

**Jeongin**

because I like minho

he helped me with my math homework a lot

**Hyunjin**

I couldve helped you too

**Jeongin**

liar

**Woojin**

jongin

be nice

**Jeongin**

who the fuck is jongin

**Jisung**

exo

**Jeongin**

fuck off?? weeb???

**Jisung**

HEY-

BE N I C E

**Chan**

innie be nice

**Jeongin**

fine. 

**Changbin**

oh good I got here after jeongin was told to be nice

**Seungmin**

But not me. 

**Changbin**

that is so terrifying you have no idea

**Minho**

one day changbin is gonna get jumped and were all gonna know it was either seungmin or jeongin

**Jeongin**

I wanna jump someone

**Chan**

WH

**Jeongin**

I wanna jump someone >=(

**Hyunjin**

no

**Jeongin**

I did Not ask you

**Hyunjin**

/=

**Jisung**

where is

my baby

where is my lixie

**Hyunjin**

asleep

**Minho**

does he have a blanket

**Hyunjin**

he has two

im freezing but he looks comfortable )=

**Chan**

thats love right there

**Jisung**

could never be changbin

**Changbin**

excuse you

could never be You Mr. I have a crush on my classmate but im not gonna tell him-oh oops I graduated already

**Jisung**

DONT CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT TF

I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS

**Changbin**

we ARe bros

ur my bromeo

**Jisung**

my broliet

wait can I be broliet cus my name starts with a J

**Changbin**

I wanna be broliet

ur bromeo

**Jisung**

but

bro

**Felix**

fenvolio

**Jisung**

FENVOLIO-

**Felix**

hyunjins mercutio

**Hyunjin**

hyuncutio?

**Chan**

hyuncutio-

**Minho**

please do not do this to romeo and juliet

**Felix**

you can rosaline

**Minho**

no she was a whore

**Chan**

she had no lines

**Minho**

I wanna be tybalt

minbalt

**Felix**

MINBALT

**Chan**

who am I then

**Changbin**

friar chan

**Chan**

😔

I dont like this game

**Jeongin**

I wanna be capulet 

**Seungmin**

montagues >>

**Jeongin**

montagewww

**Seungmin**

crapulet

**Woojin**

I leave for ten minutes and you guys are starting a romeo and juliet war???

**Jisung**

THE PRINCE

**Minho**

UR THE PRINCE

**Felix**

WOOJINS THE PRINCE

**Changbin**

PRINCE WOOJIN LMAO

**Jisung**

its actually bromeo and broliet

**Woojin**

this is so disrespectful to poe

**Felix**

poe,,,

**Minho**

p

poe,,,,,,

**Chan**

jeongin and seungmin are going Off in the dms

**Hyunjin**

jeongin is very aggressive 

**Changbin**

you act like you just got here sometimes

**Hyunjin**

in a way I have

**Jisung**

tf does that mean

**Felix**

hyunjin is just a dum dum who never absorbs anything

**Jisung**

HNGHFH-

  
  


**Felix**

im thinking of how

when we first met

you tried to be all Cool and Suave

but then we went to a grocery store and you were a panicked gay and we also broke the law

**Hyunjin**

why are you texting me

**Felix**

what

**Hyunjin**

im right next to you

**Felix**

yeah?

and?

DID YOU JUST TRY TO KICK ME??

**Hyunjin**

no

maybe

**Felix**

jokes on you I cant feel it through all my blankets

**Hyunjin**

speaking of which

im really cold

please share

**Felix**

no u frickin kicked me

**Hyunjin**

im sorry )=

**Felix**

I forgive you 

**Hyunjin**

(=

  
  


Felix quickly put the blankets he was hoarding over his husband, wrapping an arm around him as well. Hyunjin turned in their bed to face Felix, kissing him on the top of his head and wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him closer. 

Felix smiled. He loved how cuddly Hyunjin could be, always up for cuddles no matter what. Even in his worst moods all he wanted was for Felix to hold him until his problems temporarily went away. 

Felix let out a content sigh as he began to feel warmer from the extra body warmth of his husband. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Felix said. 

“About?” Hyunjin prompted.

“Well,” Felix said, “There’s a lot I want to do with you. I wanna get another dog, a house, and travel with you. Maybe we could even adopt one day..?”

Hyunjin pulled away from Felix to look him in the eyes. The older’s eyes searching the Australian’s face for any sign of a joke. 

“I’d like that,” He eventually said, “I wanna get a house, get another dog, bring two dogs with us when we travel, and I want to raise a kid with you.”

“A girl!” Felix excitedly said, sitting up in bed. He always wanted a daughter, “We could get a little girl!”

Hyunjin chuckled, “A girl would be nice,” He agreed, “I think we should stick with a dog for now though.”

Felix nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah. Dog first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giving ur homies head during the quarantine 🥰🥰🥰


	6. Chapter 6

Hyunjin had been on the phone for a majority of their lunch together. He was only answering a few questions, saying “okay” or “yes” every few minutes. 

They were at the restaurant Felix took Hyunjin to for his birthday one year. They never went back, but Hyunjin had brought it up and suddenly Felix wanted their food more than anything. 

“Okay, thank you,” Hyunjin said before he hung up, setting his phone on the table and continuing to eat. 

“Who was that?” Felix asked.

“Oh,” Hyunjin said, glancing at his phone before smiling at Felix, “It was a job offer for a higher up position at a tech company.”

“What?!” Felix exclaimed, nearly spilling his drink on him and earning a few stares from the other patrons of the restaurant, “Are you going to take it?”

Hyunjin shrugged, “Dunno. They saw my resume and said it was impressive even though I haven’t had much work experience outside of college jobs.”

“So why wouldn’t you take it?” Felix asked, “It’s a higher up position, so you wouldn’t have to work your way up,” He told Hyunjin, “And you hate being told what to do, so if you take it you won’t get bossed around anymore.”

Hyunjin chuckled. He  _ really _ hated being told what to do, “That’s true.”

“But?”

“But if I take I’ll be going on business trips,” He told Felix, “Which means I’ll be away from you.”

Felix smiled fondly at him, “Take the job, Jinnie,” He said, reaching across the table for his hand, “I’ll be fine and you might never get this type of opportunity again.”

Hyunjin nodded hesitantly, “Okay.”

  
  
  


A few weeks later Hyunjin started his job at the tech company and the couple moved into a bigger apartment in central Seoul. It was more expensive to live in that area, but it was closer to both of their jobs. 

Hyunjin liked the job, as far as Felix knew. He liked not being told what to do and having an office to himself where it was quiet. He told Felix that he called his employer and said he’d only accept the job as long as his husband could come with him on business trips. 

Felix had found it suspicious that he got such a good job offer right off the bat, turns out the employer knows Hyunjin’s father, a business man of restaurants, and he put in a good word for his son, but he still found it suspicious. 

So, when Hyunjin started to come home exhausted it wasn’t anything that surprised Felix, but he often found himself eating dinner by himself and falling asleep after Hyunjin. Except for the weekends.

Felix’s work schedule got changed so he doesn’t work on the weekends anymore. It only happened because they got a new employee who, honestly, made Felix uncomfortable and some of his coworkers noticed this, especially Jisung. But with the small increment of employees at the museum in the arts department, Felix was able to change his schedule to match closer with Hyunjin’s. 

“I hate that guy,” Jisung said, stabbing his salad with a fork, “He’s really annoying and honestly a little clingy with you?”

Felix smiled uncomfortably. It was true that this new employee was...testing Felix’s patience. The first week he didn’t think much of it. It was often relying on Felix for most things or trying his hardest to get Felix to agree to plans that he honestly didn’t want to do. Small but annoying things. 

“I’m sure it’s just because we work in the same department,” Felix said, trying not to think too deeply of it. 

“Just think if Hyunjin found out,” Jisung said suddenly, “He’d beat him to a pulp.”

“You wouldn’t,” Felix said with a dramatic gasp.

“That’s my bro. Of course I would.”

“Han.”

“Hwang,” Jisung cringed, “I’m still not used to that.”

“I know,” Felix agreed, “Don’t tell Jeongin that.”

“Noted.”

Felix looked at his left hand. It was often he didn’t wear his rings to work, scared something might happen to ruin them. Hyunjin did the same, leaving their rings in a small box in their dresser so they never get lost. It was only when they went places that weren't their work area that they’d wear the rings, but Felix was sure the habit of always wearing them would come in soon.

“Anyways,” Felix transitioned, “How have things been with you and Soobin?”

Jisung smiled shyly, “I really like him,” He said. 

Soobin was one of Jisung’s coworkers in the science department. He worked in the astrology section and Jisung instantly fell head over heels when he saw him. He was nice as far as Felix knew. He seemed quiet and was really tall that he intimidated Felix slightly, but Jisung assured him that he was one of the nicest people he ever met. 

“We went to the mall last weekend and he tried to be tough and eat spicy food, but he couldn’t handle it and his face got all red,” Jisung told him.

Felix smiled at Jisung. It was nice to see him get so happy about someone. 

“Oh! And he held my hand when we were walking through the mall and even paid for my meal,” Jisung said, “I really like him.”

“You should ask him out,” Felix said, “I’ve never seen you this happy over anyone.”

Jisung nodded, “I know, I know,” He said, “We’re seeing a movie Friday night. Maybe I’ll ask him out then.”

Felix looked behind Jisung, “Well, don’t look now. Soobin is coming over here.”

Jisung immediately perked up. Felix stood from the table, collecting his lunch so that Soobin could sit with Jisung. His lunch break was going to end soon anyways, so he just threw away his unfinished meal and left the staff room. 

“Hey, Lix!” A voice from behind him called as he was walking down the hall.

_ Shit.  _

Felix put on a fake smile and turned to face that new employee who he very much wanted to get away from. He just didn’t get a good gut feeling about him. 

“Hi, Sangwook,” He smiled, “Do you need something?”

Sangwook smiled confidently, “I was just wondering if you could tell me more about the Ancient Greek wing?”

“Sure,” Felix said with a smile and a nod, the same smile he gave to the tour groups when they were annoying the hell out of him. Since Felix was one of the few employees who spoke English, he had the most and some of the largest groups of tourists from English speaking countries and those groups  _ really _ got on his nerves even more than the usual groups did. 

“Great!” Sangwook said with a thumbs up and toothy smile, “Maybe you could help me study over a coffee this weekend?”

Felix shook his head, “I’m supposed to be looking at dogs to adopt with my-“

“You’re husband,” Sangwook finished for him, a small smile, “You always have weekend plans with him.”

Felix shook his head, “I’m sorry, I really am busy this weekend.”

Sangwook examined his face for a lie before his face became downcasted and he frowned, “Alright.”

Fuck. Felix felt really bad. Shit, shit, shit. 

“We can still get coffee though!” He blurted out, “It’s always good to keep up with studies on art history so that you don’t give the wrong information! I can make time!”

Why did he say that? 

Sangwook’s face immediately brightened, “Great!” He happily said, fishing through the folders in his hand for a paper and taking a pen from his shirt pocket, “Here’s the cafe I usually go to. Their coffee is the best!” He handed the slip of paper to Felix. 

He immediately recognized the name. Hyunjin worked there when they were in college, back when their relationship was a secret and Felix tried to flirt with him by kicking his leg every time he came by the table. Their coffee was the best and Hyunjin took great pride in it. Their friend group never went back there once Hyunjin quit in his final year of college. 

Felix smiled at the memories. 

“You’ll love that place,” Sangwook told him, “I can tell.”

“I think you might be right about that,” Felix said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates I’ve been highkey going through it and have no one to vent these emotions out to and having all of this on my chest and mind is making me lack motivation to do things I like n e ways join my discord server we talk about dumb and fun stuff a lot


	7. Chapter 7

“Sweetie, we should get this one,” Felix said, playing with a Golden Retriever puppy. 

Hyunjin had a good amount of dogs on him, trying to pet and play with all of them at once, but this one Retriver had taken a big interest with Felix. 

“Why only one?” Hyunjin said, “Let’s get them all!” He said, holding up a small Corgi pup. 

Felix shook his head in amusement, “I want this one,” Felix said, smiling at the small dog in his lap. 

“If that’s the one you want then we can get her,” Hyunjin agreed. 

They both agreed that they would get a dog first and then wait until they were able to move into a house and provide for more than themselves and two dogs, then they would talk about adopting a baby. 

Felix was over the moon about it. He already started planning out names. He wanted a girl, but just in case they weren’t able to adopt a girl he was picking out boy’s names too. He was already deciding on how the baby’s room would look and everything else. He was doing his own research and even asked his mother in law about it. 

Hyunjin kept his excitement more on the down low. Giving name suggestions every once in a while, hinting to what he thought should be in the nursery, what toys their baby should have. 

There was a hint of worry behind Hyunjin’s eyes whenever they brought up their future child, but Felix knew it was just him worrying if he would be a good father. 

  
  
  


“How can you even tell what the stories on those vases are just by a glance?” Sangwook asked in amazement. 

Felix shrugged, “I studied a lot in college,” He said, “I missed out on a lot so I studied on my own, but I love my job even though those tour groups drive me insane.”

“I  _ know,”  _ Sangwook agreed, “They’re always asking what I just explained. You get twice as many groups as anyone else though.”

Felix shook his head, “Soobin in the science department also gets a lot. It all depends on how big the groups are for the day. I try not to work on the weekends a lot because the groups on Saturdays are the biggest.”

“Oh, really?”

Felix nodded and took a sip of his coffee, holding back a cringe. It definitely was not as good as when Hyunjin made it. 

Sangwook put his chin on his hand, “You’re so smart, Felix,” He said. 

“Ah, thank you,” Felix said, trying to hide his confusion. It was pretty simple and a lot of the employees knew about it. 

“Oh,” Felix gasped out in mock excitement, trying to change the topic, “I got a new puppy! Do you wanna see?”

“Yeah!” Sangwook said. 

Felix reached for his phone, ignoring the texts from Hyunjin and Chan and immediately opening his photos app to get the pictures. 

He showed his phone to Sangwook, swiping through slowly, “Her names Kiel,” He said, “She’s a little Retriever puppy.”

“She’s so cute!” Sangwook said, cooing at the puppy. 

“This is Kkami,” Felix said, zooming in on the Chihuahua from when they introduced the two dogs, “He’s a rat.”

“I think he’s cute.”

“My husband says the same thing, but all of our friends agree with-“

“You always talk about your husband,” Sangwook accidentally interrupted, “What’s his name? And...why do you never wear a ring?”

“His name is Hyunjin,” Felix told him, “And we both don’t wear our rings to work. He works in an office, but we’re newly married so we’re worried something bad might happen to the rings.”

Sangwook nodded, “How did you two meet?”

“In college,” Felix said, “We had an art history class together in our second year and we’ve been together since.”

Sangwook smiled, “I wish it was always that easy to find love.”

Felix smiled genuinely, “We’ve had our ups and downs. Most of our fights were mostly my fault,” He said, slumping back in his chair. 

Sangwook frowned sympathetically, “I’m sure that’s not true.”

He shrugged nonchalantly, “I have trouble controlling my emotions a lot. I went to therapy for it after graduating college and I’ve improved a lot, but I still have my days. It used to be worse. Hyunjin and I actually broke up because I couldn’t control my emotions.”

Felix noticed Sangwook’s hand twitch on the table. It was the sort of hesitation of trying to decide to reach out to comfort someone or not. 

  
  
  


**Felix**

sangwook is pretty nice (=

**Jisung**

Hu h

no hes a creep

**Felix**

he was at first but

we got coffee

and he was really nice about it

and interested to learn

hes nice (=

**Jisung**

hes playing u lix

**Felix**

no )=

whatever

frick u

how are things with soobin

**Jisung**

oh ya know

we went to the movies

he held my hand

we got food

we kissed

I took him home

all that stuff

**Felix**

YOU KISSED??

**Jisung**

YEAH WE DID

I ASKED HIM OUT TOO

**Felix**

WHATD HE SAY

**Jisung**

._.

he said he likes me a lot too but he isnt ready for a relationship until he comes out to his family

**Felix**

aw man

that sucks

**Jisung**

yeah

he said hes not even out to his friends yet 

also im like 90% sure one of his friends is friends with jeongin so im gonna punt that rat into the sun for not introducing me to soobin

**Felix**

please do not kill our innie

**Jisung**

no

  
  


**Felix**

jisung is plotting to kill you

**Jeongin**

how

**Felix**

punting you into the sun

**Jeongin**

Perfect. 

**Felix**

what

jeongin??

come back?????

INNIE????

  
  


**Felix**

jeongin is an enigma

jisung come back

fuck man

**Jisung**

sorry jeongin terrifies me 

**Felix**

I KNOW

**Jisung**

its him and seungmin man

theyre so scary and for what

**Felix**

😔😔

I know

theyre both so cute but

so scary 

**Jisung**

im like 80% sure hyunjin is also scared of them

**Felix**

hes Highkey scared of chan

**Jisung**

LMAO CHAN????

**Felix**

ONLY BECAUSE HE THINKS THAT CHAN CAN BEAT HIM UP

BUT LIKE

WE ALL KNOW HE WONT

HED JUST GIVE HYUNJIN A LECTURE

AND HE SAID HED RATHER BE BEATEN TO PULP THAN LECTURED

**Jisung**

how did this man graduate

**Felix**

I dont know

he just

hes smart as hell but

he hates being told what to do

Ever

so

**Jisung**

im surprised my mans even went to his college lectures

**Felix**

he only went to art history cus I was there-

he wouldve failed otherwise and we cheated on the final-

**Jisung**

omg

you dont deserve your degree

**Felix**

OKAY

I DID NOTHING

I LET HIM CHEAT OFF OF ME

AND THEN I CRIED CUS I THOUGHT I DID REALLY BADLY

**Jisung**

thats what you get for cheating smfh

**Felix**

._.

**Jisung**

n e ways im hungry and stinky

so ima dip

**Felix**

dont eat and shower at the same time

**Jisung**

ah!

my plans!!

foiled again!!!!!

**Felix**

huzzuh!

I am a super hero!! here to bring peace to the land of cup noodles and showers!!

**Jisung**

ill get u next time! and ur little dogs too!!!

**Felix**

ok bye bye

**Jisung**

bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bunny day


	8. Chapter 8

“Jinnie I need to ask you something,” Felix said, turning his body to face him on the couch.

Hyunjin stared at him in confusion from the serious tone the younger had set up. 

“Why do we not own a Switch?” 

Hyunjin bit his lip, obviously holding back a laugh before clearing his throat. 

“Because we both know we won’t be responsible adults,” Hyunjin told him, wrapping his arm around Felix’s shoulders and putting his attention back on his phone. 

“We aren’t responsible adults anyways,” Felix reminded him. 

Hyunjin looked up from his phone and stared at the wall, “That’s true,” He said before quickly grabbing Felix’s hand and pulling him up from the couch, “Let’s go get a Switch.”

“If we get two then we can play Animal Crossing together!”

“No.”

  
  
  


“You look exhausted,” Jisung commented as soon as the day younger man walked into the staff room. 

“I am,” Felix said.

“What happened?” Soobin asked. 

“My husband and I impulse bought a Switch,” Felix told them, “We nearly had a fight over which one to get and then played games until about two in the morning.”

“Like college?” Jisung asked. 

“Like college.”

“So who won the fight?” Soobin asked, curiosity laced in his voice. 

“Me, of course,” Felix told him, “My word is law and I wanted the red and blue one.”

“Which did he want?” Jisung asked, albeit a bit hesitant. 

“The gray!” Felix shouted, “He wanted the stupid gray one because he said we were just going to put a case over it anyways!”

“Did you?” Soobin dared to ask. 

Felix was silent for a moment. 

“Yes,” He eventually said, “Now if you don’t mind, I need to work.”

“So do we!”

“The museum isn’t open yet,” Soobin said. 

Felix sighed and sat down on one of the small couches. He was so tired and he did this to himself. 

  
  
  


The last thing Felix expected when he got home was for Hyunjin to be there first, lounging on the couch with both of their dogs. 

“Hey,” Felix greeted, quickly kicking off his shoes and sitting on the other end of the couch. 

“Hi,” Hyunjin said, sitting up and moving the dogs to his right side, “You’re home early.”

“No, you’re home early,” Felix said, “You don’t usually get back for another few hours.”

Hyunjin cringed slightly and turned back to his phone the way he always did when avoiding a conversation. 

“What?” Felix pressed. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re thinking something,” Felix said, “Tell me.”

His husband sighed and put his phone away, “I have to leave again.”

“Already?”

Hyunjin nodded, “I’m only going to be gone for a couple of days this time.”

That was new. It had never been a couple of days when he left, always a week or more. He tried hiding his confusion. Hyunjin would be gone the entire weekend and Felix had been wanting to take him out somewhere nice. 

Felix nodded his head, “Okay,” He was trying his best to hide his disappointment. 

It must have been clear in his voice since the older pulled Felix close to him, kissing the top of his head and his cheek. 

“Wanna go out for dinner?” He asked, “We haven’t done that for a while.”

“I want pizza,” Felix said. 

“Oh, I was thinking about sandwiches.”

Felix pouted before an idea popped into his head and he quickly changed the tv input, “Best two out three in Smash, winner picks where we eat.”

“Bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add chapter titles to this cus *~*aesthetic*~* but im uhm lazy so like and subscribe this is a vlog channel now thanks


	9. Chapter 9

House hunting was more than exhausting and Felix had only been looking online at houses. Some of them were too big or too small, not in good areas, cost too much, or had too many problems for anyone to want to buy. 

A part of him wanted to look at an area outside of Seoul, but that would be too complicated with jobs, family, and Hyunjin would be in the middle of another gang’s territory. 

So, he settled on what he could find on websites in the Seoul area. Woojin and Seungmin were even helping a fair bit by sending trustworthy websites. Chan wanted to help out too, but he was too busy planning his own wedding with Minho. 

Felix sighed in defeat and closed his laptop. They weren’t even planning on moving yet and this was frustrating him. The last house he looked at he really liked, but of course the yard was too small and there were no parks around. 

**Not a contestant on the bachelor**

**Minho**

how tf did you guys do this and stay calm

**Hyunjin**

what

**Minho**

wedding planning

im about to Snap

**Hyunjin**

oh

uhh

ok im gonna be honest

felix planned all of it

**Felix**

he said he wanted a chocolate cake so I took over

**Chan**

why would anyone want a chocolate cake for their wedding

**Minho**

yeah that shit stays vanilla

OR ANGEL CAKE

I want an angel cake

**Chan**

okay

**Minho**

because im an angel

**Felix**

yes you are

**Chan**

that was my line

**Felix**

type faster next time

**Hyunjin**

anyways

wedding planning

**Felix**

ah

yes

hobbies

**Minho**

what

**Felix**

okay so for me at least

when I had to wait for the vendors to call back I felt like I wasnt doing anything so I was getting stressed

so I would do a hobby that way I get serotonin and feel productive 

**Chan**

I always just nap

**Minho**

liar

**Hyunjin**

chan? sleeping? oof

**Chan**

:(

**Felix**

theyre right

**Chan**

my own brother

**Felix**

thats what you get for not having me as your best man

**Chan**

its not my fault ive known jeongin for my Life 😔

**Felix**

smFh

**Minho**

rip

**Felix**

minho is the only one with a valid excuse

**Hyunjin**

why

**Minho**

my best man is my DAD

**Felix**

his FATHER

also dont forget to get ties

**Hyunjin**

God The Ties

**Minho**

its okay chans a musician 

he can show up in a sweater vest and no tie and it make sense

**Felix**

AAKSHABSGAGSG

**Hyunjin**

O O F

**Chan**

:\

  
  


**Seungmin**

I found a house I think you might like

**Felix**

REALLY??

**Seungmin**

yeah

**1 attachment sent**

its got a garden backyard, three rooms, three bathrooms

its a little above your budget but its close enough to your jobs but not smack in the center of seoul

**Felix**

((,=

this house looks so nice why has no one tried buying it???

**Seungmin**

I think its haunted idk

**Felix**

DOPE

I WANT IT

**Seungmin**

LMAO

**Felix**

im telling hyunjin

thank u sm minnie ((,= 

**Seungmin**

ofc :-)

  
  
  


“Baby, look at this house,” Felix said, shoving his laptop on Hyunjin’s lap. 

Hyunjin had gotten back longer after he said he would. To make it worse he came back with a broken arm which, unfortunately, caused an argument between the two of them. Felix was saying how he thought it was too dangerous for him to be doing this so often and Hyunjin was all but willing to disagree with him, saying that it wasn’t dangerous for  _ him.  _

The older put his coffee onto the table, the dogs’ heads following the cup with interest. He adjusted the laptop and started to scroll through the page, looking at the pictures of the house and extra information on it. 

“I like it,” He said, “I like the garden and the gate at the front.”

Felix nodded in agreement, “And there’s a park and school close by,” He added. 

“I really like this one,” He told Felix, grabbing his hand, “How come nobody’s bought it yet?”

“Seungmin says it’s haunted or something.”

“Awesome!” Hyunjin exclaimed, “We need it!”

It was a cute house that looked more of Western European architecture than the usual buildings in Korea, but it looked nice. 

It was a gated house with two floors and a large backyard that the silhouette of the city could be seen from in the pictures. Hopefully, the sounds of the city would be drowned out. 

Hyunjin booked an open house that was in a few weeks. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Wombmates**

**Jisung**

I FOUND IT

**Felix**

FUCK YEAH

**Jeongin**

dammit

**Seungmin**

oh shit I forgot about this gc

**Jisung**

memories =,)

**Felix**

I miss living with you guys )=

**Seungmin**

same

I hate living by myself

**Jeongin**

can I move in with you?

**Seungmin**

yeah

rent is gonna be split 40-60 til u graduate

**Jeongin**

UWU

**Jisung**

damn

can I move in with you???

**Jeongin**

no

**Seungmin**

rent will be 80% jisung

**Jeongin**

you can move in

**Jisung**

nvm im good

I have a bf who can provide for me

**Felix**

oh you guys started going out???

**Jisung**

YEP

**Jeongin**

HE FINALLY DID IT???

**Jisung**

YES I DID

I FINALLY GOT A BF

**Seungmin**

its been four years but he did it

**Felix**

im so proud of him lmao

**Jeongin**

cant believe in those four years felix got married and minho and chan are engaged

and jisung only now got into a relationship 

**Jisung**

hey

I was in one earlier this year

**Seungmin**

that does not fucking count

**Jisung**

FAIR LMAO

**Jeongin**

now felix and hyunjin are doing shit and uve been not single for two seconds

jisungs bad at life

**Jisung**

what are those two doing

**Felix**

what are we doing???

**Jeongin**

what

**Felix**

???

were just moving

**Jeongin**

yeah but after that

**Felix**

what

**Seungmin**

??????

**Felix**

?

O H

WAIT

WHAT

HOW DID U FIND OUT ABOUT THAT

**Jeongin**

chan

**Felix**

ok

and how did chan find out

**Jeongin**

hyunjin

**Felix**

|^=

**Seungmin**

im confused

**Jisung**

same lmao

**Jeongin**

can I tell them??

**Felix**

yeth u may

**Jeongin**

felix and hyunjin want a kid

**Seungmin**

awww

they cant even take care of themselves but awww

**Jeongin**

THATS WHAT I SAID

**Jisung**

im confused

how are they

???

**Felix**

adoption?????

**Jisung**

oh

O H

im dumb

**Seungmin**

you guys have no idea how painful it was to room with him for a year

**Felix**

yes I do

**Jeongin**

I DONT H A

**Jisung**

)=

I did nothing

I picked the wrong friend group

**Jeongin**

no 24 years ago your mother birthed the wrong thing

**Jisung**

DONT REMIND ME THAT IM ALMOST 25

**Seungmin**

no one remind chan that hes almost 28

**Jisung**

o o f

rip chan

**Jeongin**

rip to them but im not like you guys

**Felix**

ur a baby

**Jeongin**

yes I am

**Jisung**

wait I miss you guys a lot )=

I see felix everyday but I never see you guys )=

I havent seen minho since lixies wedding

**Jeongin**

I havent seen chan since then too 

**Seungmin**

rip to you guys but im not like you

**Jisung**

yeah u dont have friends

**Felix**

sungie you dont have friends

**Jisung**

I have you guys 

**Jeongin**

eh

**Jisung**

LITERALLY IVE DONE NOTHINF TO YOU GUYS

INNIE I TOOK CARE OF YOU LIKE ALL OF COLLEGE

**Jeongin**

yall hear summin?

**Seungmin**

must be a fly

**Jisung**

fuck this groupchat

**Felix**

its okay sungie I lub u

**Jisung**

I lub u too tf

**Felix**

stop being so mean to jisung

**Jisung**

yeah my bro will come after u

**Seungmin**

whos ur bro?

**Jisung**

hyunjin

**Jeongin**

let him come for me. 

hes scared of me I can tell. 

**Seungmin**

jeongin you look like youre 10 nobody is scared of you

**Felix**

no hyunjins lowkey scared of him

**Jeongin**

I told you

**Jisung**

LMAO

**Seungmin**

also

why is this gc names wombmates 

like what was the story behind that

**Jisung**

because were all virgos

**Jeongin**

im an aquarius 

**Jisung**

that explains SO much

**Jeongin**

ur a sagittarius sun arent u

**Jisung**

idfk

**Felix**

ask soobin

**Jisung**

hes an ASTRONOMER not an ASTROLOGIST

**Seungmin**

whats the difference

**Jisung**

I could Not tell you

**Jeongin**

there is no difference

**Felix**

soobins job sounds easy tho

“why is my gf being mean?” “shes an aries!”

**Jeongin**

fuck aries

**Seungmin**

fuck woojin lives ig

**Jeongin**

exactly

wait no

dont tell him I said that

**Jisung**

too late

**Jeongin**

Han. 

**Jisung**

Yang. 

**Felix**

I should

pack

but I dont want to

lmao

**Jisung**

hyunjins big body just wait for him to get home

**Felix**

TRUE

SMART SMART

**Jisung**

UWU

also

what do you want to name your kid??

**Seungmin**

yeah whats that all about???

**Felix**

I want a baby (=

we both want to adopt

but we dont know how to exactly go about it?

**Seungmin**

pick up a parenting book first

**Felix**

its okay we have tamagotchis lmao

**Jeongin**

SHARE

**Felix**

no )=<

**Jeongin**

you will be harmed at 2:13 am tonight

**Jisung**

imagine wanting a baby tf

**Felix**

bruh

**Seungmin**

bruh

**Jeongin**

bruh

lmao

true tho

**Jisung**

u can willingly skip that shit

and yet

**Felix**

lemme live my life 

**Jisung**

no

im older than u

**Felix**

B R U H

**Jeongin**

oh how I wish I was born in 00’ 

id be older than all of you

**Jisung**

should have come out faster then

**Seungmin**

uhm,,

no,,,

**Jisung**

fine

should have been put in earlier then

**Jeongin**

you know what jisung

soobin will be harmed physically at 4:09 pm on thursday

**Jisung**

br u h

WHY ARE YOUR TIMES SO OMINOUS WTF

**Felix**

he doesnt even get one last 4:20

**Seungmin**

f

**Jeongin**

o!

theres a cat!

**Jisung**

PET IT

**Jeongin**

dont tell me what to do

**Felix**

did you pet it?

**Jeongin**

if I didst I didst if I didnst I didnst

**Seungmin**

wtf does that say

**Felix**

<3

**Jisung**

I used to think that was an ass and not a heart

**Felix**

LMAO??

**Jeongin**

???

oh was this back when the only phones were nokias?

or blackberry?

**Jisung**

im literally not even an entire 365 days older than u

**Seungmin**

just say year like a normal person wtf?

**Felix**

lmao

off topic but what the fuck is a busan

**Jeongin**

365 days-

a busan is where you find an innie

**Jisung**

petition to get busan out of korea then

**Jeongin**

fuck you

busan is literally the best city here

**Seungmin**

gangnam gang

**Jisung**

we get it ur upper class

**Seungmin**

I fuckin wish

**Felix**

yeah but like

whats there

**Seungmin**

gangnam?

**Felix**

no

**Jeongin**

BUSAN YOU IDIOT

ill send u stuff bb

**Felix**

thanks bb

**Jisung**

but,,

did you pet the cat,,?

**Jeongin**

no im fucking pack my shit I dont have time to pet a cat

**Jisung**

why are you packing?

**Jeongin**

CUS I DONT WANNA LIVE IN THE DORMS WITH SOME DUMBASS WHOM I BARELY KNOW

I WANNA LIVE WITH SEUNGMIN

HE BUYS MAC AND CHEESE FOR ME

**Seungmin**

he likes mac

**Felix**

who the fuck is mac

**Jeongin**

calling mac and cheese mac is basically calling it chad

**Felix**

LMAO

**Jisung**

felixs lmao count: 6

**Felix**

lmao

**Jisung**

7

**Jeongin**

mmm, 

7

**Seungmin**

???

**Jeongin**

a good sexy prime number

**Felix**

I like 13

**Seungmin**

WITCH

**Jeongin**

wITCH

bruh

our minds

**Seungmin**

on god

**Felix**

lmao

**Jisung**

8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys know that megalodons would attack whales from underneath or behind because they didnt know if the whale had echolocation or not? join my discord server


	11. Chapter 11

Busan was...large and colorful. It had the beach type atmosphere and Felix could see why Jeongin loved it so much and couldn’t wait to come back home. It had to be nice living by the beach. 

Even in Australia, Felix lived away from the beach, but his family would take many trips on the weekends to play in the sand and cool ocean for the day. 

He sighed in content as he fell onto their hotel bed. Hyunjin had been given his first business trip for whatever it was he was doing, Felix forgot. 

“It’s weird to think that you went to college for business,” Felix said. 

“I thought you were going to say that it’s weird I went to college,” Hyunjin told him, “And I was going to agree.”

“Why did you choose business?” Felix asked, “I never asked you that.”

Hyunjin shrugged, “I went into it thinking it’d be beneficial for my future, but I ended up actually liking it. Kinda sucks how I wasted a year and a half trying to major in interior design.”

“It’s not a waste,” Felix said, “You can decorate our house.”

Hyunjin chuckled and sat down beside Felix. The younger instantly lifted his arms to be pulled onto Hyunjin’s lap, which the older obliged to. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders and kissed him, Hyunjin immediately reciprocated with a peaceful sigh. He brought a hand up to Felix’s cheek, thumb tracing his cheekbone while Felix melted into the touch. 

“I love you,” Hyunjin whispered, a smile ghosting his lips. 

“I love you more,” Felix whispered back. 

He loved the domestic parts of their relationship. It was something they both cherished, Hyunjin cherished them even more than Felix did, but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone besides his love. 

They didn’t get to have moments like this as much anymore. Hyunjin would leave early and come home late, on the weekends Felix was helping Chan and Minho for wedding preparations. They were currently fighting someone else for the venue they wanted. Picking a garden wedding in the Spring was always a hassle since everyone wanted one. 

“We should go to the beach!” Felix suddenly said, startling Hyunjin slightly. 

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist and laid back on the bed, head colliding with the pillows. 

“Or we can nap,” He said. 

“You always want to nap,” Felix said, rolling off of him and laying by his side. 

“Naps are good,” He said, “You feel refreshed after them.”

“No, I usually feel like shit after a nap,” Felix said. 

Hyunjin gave a breathy laugh. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Felix, kissing as many of the freckles on his cheeks as he could. Felix quietly giggled, turned on his side as well, and swung a leg over Hyunjin. Happily clinging onto him, he finally asked what’s been bothering him for years, but what managed to always stay at the back of his mind. 

“What happens when you officially become leader of your gang?”

Hyunjin’s body went stiff for a moment before he pulled away from Felix to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t know, my love,” He said, “I honestly don’t.”

“Do you want to be?” Felix asked, fingers playing with Hyunjin’s hair. 

“I think,” Hyunjin paused, gathering his thoughts before speaking, “Years ago I would’ve given anything to not be, but I think now...I do.”

Felix didn’t respond. He just kissed Hyunjin again, a longer kiss this time. He pulled away and tucked his head under Hyunjin’s chin. 

“Do you still want to go to the beach?” Hyunjin asked. 

Felix shook his head, “I wanna nap now,” He said, “I’m comfortable.”

Hyunjin hummed in amusement and kissed the top of his husband’s head, his hold around the smaller tightening before quickly relaxing. 

  
  
  


Felix was beyond bored. He didn’t want to go anywhere without Hyunjin, but his meeting was taking  _ forever _ . He was pretty sure he’d been watching shows on his phone for at least four hours now. 

Jeongin gave him some more suggestions of where to go and honestly, Felix was really contemplating on doing some shopping by himself. Maybe he’d grab something for Hyunjin and their friends if he could get any motivation to get out of bed. 

He’d gotten out of bed  _ once _ the entire day and that was only to do his morning routine while Hyunjin went to get them breakfast and then he was back in bed before his husband had even returned. 

He missed Kiel and Kkami. They’d left their dogs at Seungmin’s apartment knowing that he’d be the only one to put a leash on them when taking them for a walk. Chan would also do that, but with three cats in a small apartment Hyunjin and Felix decided to not ask him. Besides, Seungmin loved dogs. 

They only had one more day they were going to be in Busan and Felix was beyond bored just laying in bed and scrolling through his phone. 

  
  


**Felix**

come back

baby

hhhhhhhh

HHHHHHHHHHHH

**Hyunjin**

sh

**Felix**

did you just shush me through text???

**Hyunjin**

no

**Felix**

)=<

come back to the hotel

**Hyunjin**

I cant

im busy

**Felix**

not that busy if you can text me

**Hyunjin**

please

im almost done

I swear

**Felix**

|=

im gonna break a fucking lamp

**Hyunjin**

please do not break a lamp

**Felix**

but

the drama

**Hyunjin**

of what???

**Felix**

a lone gent is wallowing in his empty hotel room while his husband, the love of his life, is away on ”business”. The woe gentleman becomes antsy and throws a tantrum, thus breaking the twenty two million won pearl necklace (lamp) as he tears it off of his neck (the side table) in distress and betrayal 

**Hyunjin**

you really never have one thought Not going on do you

**Felix**

nope

also im bored

come back soon

**Hyunjin**

I will I promise

also

wtf do you mean “business”?

**Felix**

I have my theories

**Hyunjin**

????

that just makes it sound like im lying to you

**Felix**

are you?

hyunjin

come back

that was an awful time to leave

Okay Maybe you Will have to buy me a twenty two million pearl necklace now

HWANG HYUNJIN

im gonna have an affair on you with jeongin

**Hyunjin**

hey man

out of all the people at least choose woojin

hed treat you right I can tell

**Felix**

I mean

its nice to know you care? question mark

**Hyunjin**

ofc

id say chan because I Know hed treat you right but theres the problem of lee minho

**Felix**

true

what about changbin

**Hyunjin**

I do not trust changbin with you

**Felix**

its okay

I dont trust changbin with changbin so

**Hyunjin**

yeah

anyways

I have to get back

**Felix**

fine )=

  
  
  


**Han Jisung Hate Club**

**Changbin**

this groupchat died

someone talk in it

**Jeongin**

kick you out and then well talk in here

**Felix**

dont be mean

**Jeongin**

FIRST no being mean to your twink ass husband and NOW no being mean to changbin???

just fuckin kill me????

**Felix**

wdym NOW??

ITS BEEN THIS WAY FOR YEARS

**Chan**

no being mean

not until evening

**Jeongin**

I consider anything after 3 pm evening

**Chan**

have it your way ig

**Minho**

anything after 4 is evening

**Jeongin**

permission to tell your fiance to stfu?

**Chan**

granted

**Jeongin**

shut the fuck up you whore

**Chan**

I SAID YOU COULD SAY STFU

**Minho**

permission to tell ur best man to eat my ass?

**Chan**

granted

**Minho**

eat my fucking ass you bitch

**Chan**

I did not learn the first time

**Seungmin**

minho just called jeongin to pick a fight and he left the room

we were cuddling you asshole

**Woojin**

jeongin?

cuddling??

I dont believe it

**Felix**

he Never cuddled you tf

that was my job

**Seungmin**

shit changes when ur the only one living with him

**Woojin**

wack

pm me

**Seungmin**

what

why

**Woojin**

pm me

I need to ask you something

**Seungmin**

???

okay,,

**Felix**

owo

tell me later

**Seungmin**

depends

**Felix**

I (read: hyunjin) TOLD YOU SO U HAVE TO TELL ME

**Seungmin**

told me what

oh hyunjin

yeah thats fair ig

  
  


**Wombmates**

**Felix**

no offense to innie

but 

busan is boring when ur by yourself

**Jeongin**

yeah

it is

but so is seoul

and I bet australia is too

**Felix**

not when you see a giant ass spider on the side of the road

**Jisung**

H H

NOT FUN

**Seungmin**

im gonna tell them

**Jeongin**

what

oh

**Seungmin**

jeongin and I are dating

**Jisung**

did you get matched up on a singles site or something

**Seungmin**

no

I liked him for years

and its been complicated

but =)

**Jeongin**

:-)

**Felix**

aww (,=

**Jisung**

wack

**Felix**

may we have

the complicated story

**Jeongin**

ugh

yeah

I gotta do stuff tho so minnie can say it

**Jisung**

get out

**Jeongin**

gladly

**Seungmin**

okay so

I liked jeongin in his first year of college

**Felix**

JESUS

**Seungmin**

yeah its bad but please keep your reactions til the end they distract me

so

I liked him That long ago but he was dating someone else and we all know how that ended

so after a few months (like a year ._.) I told him that I really liked him more than a friend and if he was willing to try it out

and he said no

not because he didnt want to try it out he was just scared to even though he knows I wouldnt hurt him that way his ex did

but apparently that hadnt been the first time and someone in high school also cheated on him

so I respected that and then skip through and were living together now

and I accidentally kissed him so rip ya know

but NOT RIP cus he kissed me back so bing boom were dating now

**Felix**

bruh

is that why you didnt date at All throughout college???

**Seungmin**

yes

**Felix**

bruh

**Jisung**

imagine going that long without dick

**Seungmin**

you did

also that is inappropriate 

**Jisung**

/=

**Felix**

why is that what you take from this

**Jeongin**

WHY IS THAT WHAT YOU TAKE FROM THAT

**Jisung**

HNG-

I MEAN

RIP TO JEONGINS EMOTIONS BUT

YA KNOW????

**Seungmin**

no

anyways

**Jeongin**

relationshipped

**Felix**

(=

**Seungmin**

=)

**Jeongin**

:-)

**Jisung**

._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear readers,   
> today I offer you nothing.  
> tomorrow who knows.


	12. Chapter 12

“Your work called earlier,” Felix said, standing in front of Hyunjin who was sitting at the table. 

He looked up at the shorter and opened his mouth to speak, but Felix beat him to it.

“Why didn’t you tell me that your job was gang owned?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“The CEO is the leader of a gang that mine is allied with,” Hyunjin told him, “I swear that’s all it is.”

“Still,” Felix said, “I would’ve liked to know this. It just seemed like something you didn’t need to hide.”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin apologized. 

Something in Felix’s mind ticked and he felt the frustration seeping into him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, “I’m your husband, I should’ve known.”

Hyunjin quickly stood from the table and rushed to Felix’s side. 

“Hey, hey,” He soothed, “Calm down. I swear it’s not a big deal-“

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because I’m your husband!” Felix nearly shouted. 

“You can’t keep using that as an excuse!” Hyunjin told him, “Why do you care so much?”

“Because I-“ Felix paused. He knew why he cared so much and it was eating at him, but this was Hyunjin’s life that he’d known since birth, “Because I love you,” He settled with. 

“Felix.”

“Is that your business meeting?” Felix asked, “Was it more gang bullshit?”

“No,” Hyunjin said, “Felix-“

“Then what was it? You always call and text me when you're at work.”

Hyunjin sighed, “Fine. It was both. Now just  _ tell me what-“ _

“So you just lied to my face?!”

Hyunjin was starting to get frustrated, “My love, calm down-“

“No!” Felix shouted, “Why do you  _ still _ feel the need to hide things from me?!”

“Okay, I’m sorry and I won’t hide anything from you anymore! Now just tell me what the real reason is,” Hyunjin demanded, “Do you not trust me or something?”

“No! It’s not that!”

“Then what is it?!” Hyunjin asked loudly, frustration clear in his voice, but still trying to stay level headed. 

“Because I don’t know when the last time I could see you is!” Felix shouted, pulling away from Hyunjin with tears in his eyes, “I was fine until you came home with a broken arm and I started to realize...There could be a time when you leave and I never see you again,” He looked at the rings on his hand, “I dated you knowing this deep down and then we got married and it all just...surfaced. I don’t like it when you have to leave.”

“Do you think I like it any more than you?” Hyunjin asked with a scoff, “My love, I hate having to leave you-I have for years, but I can’t just abandon it all.”

“I know,” Felix quietly said, “I’m just...scared.”

“Of what?” Hyunjin asked, stepping closer to Felix. 

“What if you come home and you’re seriously hurt? What if we  _ do _ start a family and one day you never come home? I don’t want to have to explain that to our kids-no one should ever have to,” Felix told him, tears finally falling from his eyes. 

“I can’t promise that’ll never happen,” Hyunjin told him, “I  _ can _ promise that I hate leaving you alone though,” He took a deep breath, “I’ve had those same thoughts for years, my love.”

“I’m sorry,” Felix apologized while wiping at his eyes, “I’m sorry for getting mad.”

“You don’t need to apologize, my love,” Hyunjin whispered, wrapping his arms around Felix, “I’m sorry that you have to worry so much.” 

Felix didn’t do anything as Hyunjin wiped away his tears with his thumb. 

“Trust me,” Hyunjin said, “I know what I’m doing.”

Felix nodded his head before Hyunjin could lean down and kiss his forehead. 

  
  
  


**Jisung**

you good?

**Felix**

yes (=

why?

**Jisung**

you seemed a lil sad today

whats up?

**Felix**

sigh

I got mad at hyunjin last night and tried to pick a fight with him and I still feel bad

**Jisung**

oh damn =(

**Felix**

I apologized and he did too

but still

**Jisung**

yeah I understand that

do you wanna talk some more about it?

**Felix**

I love you ))=

but I just feel really bad for blowing up at him is all

**Jisung**

I mean thats understandable bb

what did you get mad about if you dont mind me asking

**Felix**

SiGh

his gang

I just worry ya know

**Jisung**

I know I know

you need to trust him though

on everything

because I know for a fact that when he leaves hed do anything to be home with you

**Felix**

I know

I just worry for him

& how tf did you stay single for so long when ur That open to listen to a bud

**Jisung**

HNG-

secret hours

**Felix**

open

**Jisung**

okay so people DID ask me out in college esp our second year bUt I had a huge ass crush on someone at the time and it fuckin sUcked

**Felix**

who??

**Jisung**

hhh

**Felix**

secret hours are open han

**Jisung**

I know I know hwang

**Felix**

who was it

I remember you fell for someone Hard

**Jisung**

jeongin

**Felix**

HUH

**Jisung**

I had a really big crush on jeongin for like an entire year

im pretty sure if I got drunk Once I would end up telling him

& I know if we went out he wouldve just been dragged a long cus he liked seungmin sm 

but hes not the type of person to say no when asked out =/

and im the type of person who doesnt take things slow cus if youve got shit I dont like id rather get it out of the way soon than 9 months later

**Felix**

damn

do you think he wouldve stopped liking seungmin if you had asked him out

**Jisung**

highkey? no

I could tell he liked someone but he also got really closed off after his last boyfriend cheated on him esp cus he said a lot of stuff that hurt innie

ugh breakups are the worst

**Felix**

I 

would not know,,

**Jisung**

FR??

were you always the dumper???

**Felix**

no

hyunjin was my first boyfriend

pretty cool we stayed together haha

**Jisung**

jesus

good on ya tho tf

**Felix**

im pretty sure he takes pride in it but I have no idea

**Jisung**

knowing him he definitely does

**Felix**

lmao

**Jisung**

off topic

but ive said this before

and im going to say it again

college life is ugly

**Felix**

I KNOW

**Jisung**

LIKE

WERE IN DEBT

WE HAVE TO WAKE UP AT 6 IN THE MORNING EVERY DAY STILL

IM STILL SAD AS FUCK

**Felix**

my anxiety is STRONGER than ever

**Jisung**

D E A D A S S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello zuko here. been a hot minute since ive updated so oops. Ive been focusing a lot more on my art instagram than my ao3 and writing in general so uhhhh F in the chat there but im back and hopefully ill start actually updating


	13. Chapter 13

**Seungmin**

I think I found some frames for your wedding pictures you might like

Ill drop de addy of the store unless you found some you already like

**Felix**

why would I want that

**Seungmin**

?

ur wedding photos framed??

idk so u can hang them up or something

unless ur getting a divorce

**Felix**

im getting a divorce??

**Seungmin**

what???

  
  


**Felix**

were getting a divorce?

**Hyunjin**

WERE GETTING DIVORCED????

**Felix**

I guess so

**Hyunjin**

WHAT

FR???

I DONT LIKE THIS JOKE ANYMORE

I love my baby too much )=

**Felix**

))=

no I love you more

**Hyunjin**

I am going to give you so many kisses when I got home

**Felix**

ew no you have cooties

**Hyunjin**

wait so

are we getting divorced or not?

**Felix**

uhh

idk

I can ask

  
  


**Felix**

am I getting divorced?

**Changbin**

uhhh

UHHHH

true???

**Felix**

welp

**Changbin**

HHH???

are you???

**Felix**

well I guess now I am

**Changbin**

WHAT

BECAYSE OF ME??

NO

ASK AROUND MORE

I AM JUST A CLOWN

I HAVE NO STATEMENT IN VOTING WE DONT DO THAT HERE

**Felix**

damn

I guess I have to ask around more

**Changbin**

im confused

  
  


**Felix**

am I getting divorced

**Jeongin**

yea

**Felix**

alright

  
  


**Felix**

apparently one of us is leaving

**Hyunjin**

ashdhsbx

Y O U have been voted off the island

**Felix**

AKSHAHSG

I vote you smh

I found this house

**Hyunjin**

stfu

no you did not

I did

**Felix**

no???

**Hyunjin**

yes???

you found the house we looked at before

I found this house

**Felix**

WHAT 

NO?

**Hyunjin**

yEs

baby

I found this one online

**Felix**

bruh

**Hyunjin**

bruh

istg im telling u the truth

**Felix**

I dont believe you but fine

wait hyunjin

**Hyunjin**

ye

**Felix**

I love you!!

**Hyunjin**

really?

thats kinda gay

**Felix**

uwu

no u

what if we got a cat

**Hyunjin**

n o

you know why we cant do that-

**Felix**

its either your allergies or me

I kinda want a cat

**Hyunjin**

kkami doesnt like cats tho

**Felix**

dang

id do anything for kkami highkey

**Hyunjin**

yeah me too

thats my baby

**Felix**

but

but I thought I was your baby

**Hyunjin**

you are my baby

and kkami is the baby

**Felix**

N O

kiel is The Baby

**Hyunjin**

oh fuck 

I forgot kiel

**Felix**

HYUNJIN

**Hyunjin**

FELIX

**Felix**

THAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER

**Hyunjin**

and you are my beautiful husband

**Felix**

did

what

WHAT DOES THAT IMPLY??

**Hyunjin**

wait

NO

IT MEANS NOTHING

IT MEANS YOU ARE MY BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND

AND I LOVE YOU

**Felix**

HMM 

FINE

I LOVE YOU TOO

**Hyunjin**

what do you want for dinner

**Felix**

you pick!

**Hyunjin**

istfg

everytime you say “you pick” I always get something you arent in the mood for

**Felix**

fine

something warm please

**Hyunjin**

does my baby want ramen

**Felix**

your baby would like ramen

**Hyunjin**

okay

ill find a place that looks nice and we can have a night out together

**Felix**

uwu

okay

I love you

**Hyunjin**

I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm. I sense a storm coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Kudos = 1 F in the chat for Hyunjin
> 
> [Other Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/works)
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachhchuu/)


End file.
